


Birds and the Bats

by HeroFizzer



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Incest, Lesbian Character, Masturbation, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Katherine Kane has been tasked with training Damian Wayne in Bruce's absence as he goes on a mission with the Justice League. Unfortunately, that training leads into another lesson that the Robin never thought he would learn about: sex. And he learns it all from his lesbian aunt, no less! (Commissioned)
Relationships: Katherine Kane/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Birds and the Bats

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains lesbians having straight sex. However, it does not end with the lesbian being turned straight.
> 
> All good? All good. Let's move on.

“Bruce, you're sure that I can't go on this super secret mission with you and the Justice League?”

“Positive. With all due respect, Katherine, you're skilled and talented when it comes to fighting crime, but these large events are out of your experience. Besides, someone still needs to be around in case I don't survive.”

“So, what about Dick? Or even Tim?”

Bruce understood the concern that his cousin had; he had been declared 'dead' before, having actually taken a trip through time, but that was neither here nor there; these crises that popped up every few years and threatened the livelihood of the universe often had consequences, all of them reflecting unexpected changes to their surroundings. A case in point: He swore that at one point in his life Katherine Kane was actually a lover.

It was bad enough that his love life was twisted enough, he didn't need that extra layer on top of it.

“Dick had his time,” Bruce admitted, “and Tim...I honestly haven't looked at him the same way since he decided to change his code name to Drake.”

“He...changed his code name to his surname.” Even Katherine had to give that some pause. “And here I thought he was the smartest of the birds from your nest.”

“That's likely going to change soon,” Bruce said to his cousin, “but that's the other reason I need you here. It's been a while since you've seen Damien, and he's grown quite a bit.”

“Right, Damien, I can't believe I'd forget about my nephew.” Katherine laughed. “He's been doing well for himself, I hope.”

“He's grown quite a bit since the last time you saw him. But he's still in need of some further training in regards to hand to hand combat.”

“Shouldn't be a problem. Where's he at, anyway?”

“Up in his room, but don't worry, I'll get him down here for you.” Kate watched as Bruce approached a series of buttons on the far wall of his hallway, likely meant to ring up one of the many rooms across the mansion. She waited patiently for her nephew to arrive, though given the size of the place, it was bound to take some time. She finally heard the footsteps coming their way, eager to see the little squirt in all of his Scrappy-Doo-like spunk.

What she saw instead was the same boy, except he was a man. This, naturally, led to Katherine wondering how long it had been since she saw the most recent Robin. Even wearing a long sleeve shirt underneath a gray t-shirt, the hero known as Batwoman could see that Damien Wayne had grown into quite the strong man, with a chiseled build underneath. It was obvious to her that he was becoming very much like his father back when he was his age...

Of course, the shock of such a build stunned Katherine, but not enough to leave her attracted to him; it WAS her nephew, and she was a lesbian. Even if there wasn't any blood relation between them, it definitely couldn't work out.

“What's up, dad?” Damien asked, his eyes going from his father to the beautiful redhead standing before him. “Oh, you have a guest?”

“Damien, I know it's been some time since you've seen her, but this is your aunt, Katherine.” Bruce said, re-introducing the two.

The young Wayne's eyes went wide, pursing his lips for a brief moment before he realized he was even doing it. “Right, Aunt Kate! Long time, no see!” He approached the redhead, awkwardly extending his hand out to her. “You look, um, good.”

“Likewise.” Katherine said, attempting to keep her eyes on his. There was a problem she was trying to avoid, as Damien had something pressing up against his pants. It was obvious that he found some attraction to her, although...flattering as it was, it was still pretty awkward. Especially for Bruce Wayne, who touched his mother's breast as it bled on him.

Ignoring all of that, Bruce continued, “Since I'm leaving with the Justice League for a large scale mission, I'm having Katherine help to train you until I'm back.”

“So...she's babysitting me.” Damien said, acting as though he was correcting his father.

“It's not babysitting,” Katherine stepped in, “you have Alfred to do that for you.”

“Touche.” Damien said.

“But for being a 'babysitter', I want you to understand that I'm not going to go easy on you in the training process.”

“Noted.” Damien said with a grin. “But you realize who my mother was, right?”

“Enough, Damien,” Bruce said with a stern leer, “your blood and heritage has nothing to do with your own talents in fighting crime. You need to keep up with your training, no matter the skill level of your partner. Take this seriously while I'm gone, all right?”

“What about watching over Gotham?” Damien asked.

“Bruce already informed me about all of that,” Kate said, “Tim and Dick are going to patrol their own halves of the city, and Oracle is, of course, going to keep an eye out on any unusual activity while also helping the Justice League with whatever information she can give them.”

“Works for me, I guess,” Damien said, stretching his arms over his head as his shirts pushed against his chest, “more time to show how much ass I can kick.”

“Don't get cocky,” Bruce warned him, “you're still young, Damien, and Katherine still has more experience over you.”

“Don't worry, dad!” Damien assured him. “I'll be able to handle myself. What's the worst that could happen?”

##

The first day of training with his aunt, Damien thought he would be ready. As it turned out, he was far, far, FAR from prepared to handle the outfit she wore.

The young Wayne was certain that she would be wearing some kind of armored attire, something that would cover up her body in full. Instead, she wore a cotton bra that covered her breasts, though showed off quite a lot of her clavicle. She also showed off her well toned abs, seeing just what kind of shape a woman needed to be in when it came to fighting crime. It wasn't as muscular as his father or himself, but she clearly didn't require the build of Wonder Woman, either. On top of that, she wore tight leggings that matched the dark grey color of her sports bra, which looked tight against her lower body, enough that he could see the shape of her ass while she did her warm-up stretches.

It was becoming apparent to Damien that, related or not, he couldn't take his eyes off of his aunt Katherine, as it had been some time since he saw a woman in such a revealing outfit.

“So, you ready for today's training, Damien?” she asked, approaching the middle of the training floor set up within the Batcave.

“Yeah, sure. Ready as I can ever get.” Damien said, approaching the middle as well. “You're going to be pretty surprised by what I'm capable of, aunt Kate.” He raised his hand up, reaching for a lockup with Katherine in a manner similar to wrestlers in a match. Katherine met his hand with hers, holding it as they both anticipated the others next move. Unfortunately for the young Wayne, her grip was unlike that of any other sparring partner he had, though that may have had quite a bit to do with her 'feminine touch'. Just feeling how soft his aunt's hand was distracted him long enough for Kane to twist his arm around until she was behind him, holding him in for a hammerlock.

Damien used his free arm to swing around, attempting to elbow the redhead in the face and loosen her grip. Unfortunately for him, that did very little to save him, as Katherine ducked her head in time, though she let go of his other arm as he ended up spinning himself around to face her. Kane tackled the young Wayne down to the ground, resting her knee on his chest to declare victory over him.

“You're right,” Kathrein said with a toothy smile, “I'm surprised all right. You barely even did anything after all that boasting the last few days.”

“I could do better than that!” Damien groaned, rolling to his feet after Katherine pulled his knee off of him. “I was just thinking about...stuff.”

“What stuff?” Katherine asked, cocking her head as she prepared for another round.

“Just...stuff.” Damien tried to hide it, but it was obvious to Katherine that his mind wasn't as focused as she thought he would be. He tried again and again to ground her, but no matter how hard he tried, his aunt was proving her worth as a hero. It didn't help him that he just couldn't take his mind off of how his aunt looked in her training gear.

“Damien, you really aren't doing as well as I expected of you,” Katherine said with a teasing tone in her voice, “am I sure I'm sparring with the son of Bruce?”

“Just...I'm not in my groove just yet!” Damien shouted, trying to find any excuse he can to explain his lack of discipline, aside from the obvious fact that he was aroused from the sight of his aunt's sports outfit. He was just thankful that his baggy sweatpants were covering the chub that was in there, otherwise he and Kane may not end up training ever again. He had to at least get one win over her so he could call it a day, otherwise he wasn't going to get away from the redhead and her training.

Then it happened; Katherine finally pinned Damien in a way that she ended up atop him, pinning him to the ground. Her hands pushed down on his arms, while she sat atop his crotch, the young Wayne's eyes wide with concern. At first, Batwoman had no idea of his boner, grinning down at her nephew as if to rub in his face that he lost yet again...

Then she felt it at last, though Damien had no idea until he saw the whites of her eyes as his boner pushed against her ass. “GEEZUS!” Katherine shouted, popping up from her nephew and standing over him. “Damien, what the hell was that?!”

“I...don't know!” he said with sincere concern. “It's been there since, well, you showed up...”

“I...oh dear god.” Katherine moaned, palming her face as she tried to shield her eyes from the bulge in his sweats. “Damien, are you...are you serious?! You don't know what that is?”

“Well...no.” he said, finally sitting up from his pinned position on the ground. “All I know is that it just sort of pops up from time to time. Usually whenever I'm around Power Girl...”

“Of course it would...” Although Katherine was one to talk, as she could recall several times in the past where her suit suddenly felt slickened after spending enough time with the blonde Kryptonian.

“But I never thought much about it. Then I see you wearing...that...and I'm just sort of...intrigued, I guess.”

“Well, listen, I'm going to need you to take care of that,” Katherine said with a demanding tone, “because we're clearly not going to get any training done until this...issue...is sorted.”

“...Take...care of it, right,” Damien said to himself, looking at the bulge in his sweatpants with confusion, “So...what do I do with it?”

“You're...kidding.” Katherine said with a look of concern. “You don't know what you're supposed to do about that...that?!”

“It sort of just...subsides after a while?” Damien said, uncertain if he was even using the right word.

Kane just stood there for a moment, inhaling through her nostrils before exhaling through her mouth. “God, this is what I hate about your dad...” Katherine said to herself, pinching the bridge of her nose. “He has all the tools of crimefighting and combat at his disposal, training you for years for the world he inhabits, and yet...he doesn't teach you what sex is. That...just sounds like the most Bruce Wayne thing possible.”

“Why, what am I supposed to do with this?” Damien asked as Katherine took a seat next to him. “Also, what's sex?”

“It's what brought you into the world,” Katherine said, still trying to ignore the bulge of her nephew, “and it's a way for people to get off when they're especially stressed about life and all the baggage it comes with.”

"Oh. I guess that explains this then," Damien said as he casually poked at the tip of his schlong, "because I'm sort of stressing it over your…um…attire…" Biting his lower lip as he hissed in air, Damien Wayne realized how that sounded to his aunt.

"I'm going to pretend that didn't just come out of your mouth," said the still disgusted Katherine, "just…do something about it!"

"Like what?"

"You know…jerk it?" Kane then went on to make a lewd hand gesture to her nephew, pumping her fist in the air as if she were pretending to wank someone off. "Like that."

"Uh…could you show me how?"

"Damien, are you THAT dense?!" Kane growled. "Just…okay, fine. I'll show you. Just…take your pants off."

Defeated by her nephew's dense education, Kane groaned with annoyance as Damien raised his ass off the ground, pulling his sweatpants off to reveal his bulging member to his relative. Her eyes bulged out yet again, her lips pursed as she saw just how huge Damien was with his cock at its fullest. She had never really paid the genital much attention, due to it traditionally hanging off the male anatomy, but compared to the collection of toys she used on her female partners, her young relative was packing quite a bit.

"Uh…shit." Katherine said, trying to look straight on as she ignored the nephew and his cock as he sat next to her. "That's…pretty big."

"You think so?"

"Well, I can't speak from previous experiences, being a full time lesbian…but yeah, let me just show you how this is done."

Nervously, Katherine reached out for Damien's member, watching as he twitched about as well. It was clear to Kane that she wasn't the only embarrassed party in the Batcave right now, as the young Robin looked as though the worst was going to happen when she wrapped her fingers around the shaft. All she could do was hope that, even for his age, he didn't still believe cooties were a thing.

A look of disgust appeared on Katherine's face as she brought her fingers around the member, though Damien didn't see it. The young man had already shut his eyelids, exhaling through his lips as he felt his aunt's touch. He rolled his head against his shoulders, feeling Kane's hand rub up and down on his schlong. She began with a slow pump, using that to start the Robin off so that he wasn't already creaming himself. Given his age and the lack of experience, however, she wouldn't be surprised if he popped a load out just by the first few tugs alone.

Damien leaned back, enjoying the touch of his aunt while she stroked into his cock, watching as a dollop of precum oozed from the urethral slit. She tried her best to hold back the disgust, groaning through closed lips about the dismay she was going through. She supposed it could be worse, however, if Alfred were the one to discover something like this.

Then again, unless Damien proved to be bi, Alfred wouldn't be the one in this position now, would he?

Shifting to her side, Katherine began to use her other hand to jerk Damien off, watching his expression as she continued. The masturbation session was wrong in her mind, between their relationship with one another and her sexuity, but it was the only way they were going to continue their training. She just wished her cousin took some time to teach him about the birds and the bees before he reached this age…

The young Robin's legs shifted, curling in as he did his best to keep them spread for his aunt to tug on him further. She took it as a sign that he was almost ready to burst, though it was hard for Katherine to tell. Never before in her life did she have to jack a guy off, so the signals he was sending were new to her. She did, however, take note of his face, his lips opening up as he gritted his teeth, then opening wide as he exhaled. That was certainly a face she had seen before, even made herself. Surely, he was about to release.

Tugging harder on his dong, Kate squeezed in on the member, causing Damien to shiver in response. She pushed her fingers onto his crown, pumping away on that until he was ready to burst. Damien hissed in air, then flung his upper body forward, tucking his chin against his chest. His body trembled as he let his load fly out, much to the surprise of his aunt.

But Katherine wasn't stunned by the release, rather how much of his cum there was to expel. His seed shot high into the air, coming out in long strings that ended up landing atop Damien's lap. He kept his mouth shut for the duration of his climax, only to open his jaw and moan after he completed.

Much to her disgust, Katherine's hand was covered in his seed, thanks to her continuous tugging even after he let it all out. It was gross for her, but at the very least it was good to let her nephew get that all out. "There…" Katherine said, trying to shake the milky substance off of her hand. "Now are you happy with yourself?"

Damien was grinning from ear to ear when he raised his head up. A happy sigh escaped his lips, though he looked especially pale afterwards. "A little…" Damien confessed. "Except…I feel really tired after that, like I need a nap - OW!"

Katherine smacked the young Robin for that, picking him up by the arm and helping him stand to his feet. "Don't you dare give me that crap!" Katherine growled. "That was only one release! And if I know your dad well enough, you've got a lot of energy still to spend."

"Back to training, then?"

"Yup." Katherine then tossed him a bottle of water. "Drink up first. Then when you're ready I want to see what your true potential is like. And for the love of whichever deity you believe in, STOP OGLING AT ME."

"But you-"

"Eyes up here!" Katherine said, already catching him staring at her neckline. "Now get ready."

"Yes ma'am…" Damien sighed, preparing once more to lock up with his aunt.

##

Likely due to how uncomfortable either person was after the incident, Katherine ate from the guest bedroom, while Damien ate from the dining room. Alfred questioned it, with the young Wayne heir assuring him it was nothing. It was, unfortunately, a bit more than nothing, but he couldn't outright tell his father's long time confidant and butler what his aunt did to him.

When he sat at his computer desk later on, Damien couldn't shake off what had happened. He was aware that his aunt had relationships with other women, and she was also family, but the way he touched his manhood and made him ejaulcate like that was something else. Even the thought of it was making his member rise up, pushing against his pajama pants while his mind was full of filthy thoughts.

"Dammit, knock it off!" hissed Damien, pushing the bulging portion of his pants down, redirecting it down the leg of his boxers. He didn't want to have to go to Katherine again for assistance again, but it was no use. His cock was enjoying the motions she left behind a little too much.

Curious, Damien decided to remove his bottoms, leaving his lap and leg bare while his naked rear sat atop the seat. With a sigh, the young Robin gripped his cock with his hand, tugging on it as he memorized everything that his aunt had done for him. The squeezing, the tugging, it all felt familiar to him, and yet all too different. For some reason, it felt much better when Kate was pleasuring him.

In the back of his mind, Damien was growing more and more curious about the feeling of his aunt using her hand to massage him. Perhaps there was a way he could get her to use it more. Normally, any teenager would go on the internet to find porn and get themselves off. But in the case of the son of Batman, he decided to be much more complicated than that, devising a plan to get them to do more than they did today.

And he had just the thing to do it.

##

The next day, Katherine was already preparing for more sparring practice with her nephew, although she felt begrudgingly about doing so. After learning that Damien didn't know a thing about masturbation, it was humiliating that she even had to teach him how to relieve his erections. And there was no way he was going to deflate on his own, especially if he was that aroused by her attire.

She wasn't going to change it, of course. While she did have casual wear and a dress on the off chance she could go on the town, almost all of her clothes for her stay at Wayne Manor were that same training gear, with a low cut neckline and tight leggings that showed off her rear. Today, however, she pushed her breasts higher up under the sports bra just to tease him a bit more, enough so that they looked a cup size larger with some space between her orbs showing off.

Since her goal for today was to test his dodging skills and how well he could throw a punch, Katherine also decided to tape her fists up, just so that on the off chance he tried to get her to do anything to his shaft she could make it uncomfortable for him.

"Okay, Damien," Katherine grumbled, throwing a few jabs into the air, "let's see you try that again."

Damien came down to the Batcave at last, though when Katherine took note she closed her eyes right away, thrown off by the appearance of her nephew in pants that were almost tighter than her own. "Damien, what the HELL?!" Katherine barked.

"What, is there something wrong with this?" asked Damien, a cocky grin running across his lips. "I figure if we're doing hand to hand combat we might as well get comfy.

"How is that comfy?" Katherine asked, thankful he wasn't sporting his package at the moment.

"Well, comfy for crime fighting, but I thought you'd understand that."

Katherine breathed through her nostrils, ignoring the taunts of her young relative as she struck a defensive position, pumping her knuckles together as she did so. "Just get over here and show me what you can do, you brat."

"A brat, am I? Even in my teens?" Katherine threw the first few punches, which Damien was quick to avoid. The redhead even threw a southpaw, but the young Wayne just barely missed getting hit by it. He was quick to throw some further punches her way, only for Katherine to use her forearms to block every attack. She was being backed away by each punch, with a southpaw or two thrown in to disrupt her. Fortunately, she saw an opening and slammed the back of her fist into his face, causing him to stumble backwards, slightly dazed.

That gave Katherine another chance to strike, with Damien acting quick to dodge the spinning kick that nearly hit him in the face. The fists came at him much faster than he expected them to, though the young Wayne was able to adjust himself. He used his forearms to block a few quick jabs, though the kick that pushed him back was harder than he could think she was capable of. 

The young Robin returned the actions to his aunt, going back on the offensive. He was able to get a few good kicks and blows on her, though that streak of impressive combat wouldn't last very long. At some point during the sparring, he couldn't help but look at his aunt, as in actually looking at her. Her pushed up breasts were much more distracting than he would have believed them to be, while the sweat on her skin glistened in what little lighting his dad allowed inside this cave. He was having those lewd thoughts yet again, thinking of his older relative in a way that he probably shouldn't.

And yet, he thought about all that research he did the previous night, thinking about the multiple ways that one could be jerked off, with Katherine being possibly the closest woman he could do all that with after the previous training session.

Then it happened, though at least this time he was more aware of it. Half the reason he wore the tights to this session was to draw attention to his erection as it grew. While it was clearly tightening the tights against him, it was riding against his thigh, making it harder to go for higher kicks to his redhead aunt's head.

Unfortunately, it bends his dick just a bit, enough that it throws his balance off, causing him to stumble forward. Kane tries to avoid Damien, but he ended up shoulder tackling her by accident, with the two falling to the ground. Katherine groaned, as she was the one that landed on her back, a pause from her just as she felt a certain something pushing against her groin.

“Damien! Again?!” Katherine shouted, shoving him off of her as he stumbled onto his ass. “Are you sick or something?”

“Sick? No, I'm feeling well.” Damien said, feeling his forehead. “Any heat is just from this workout.”

Kane rolled her eyes, standing up as she went to grab herself a towel. “I had a feeling that's why you were wearing tights. Still...I guess it's amusing to see it backfire on you like it did.”

“Well my apologies!” Damien scoffed, kipping to his feet as he tried to walk with the boner against his thigh. It gave him a limp, one that amused Kane so just before she took a drink of water. “I've fought in tights many times and never expected something like that to throw me off.”

“Of course not, because your dad never even taught you what hormones were.” laughed the redhead.

“Well, I hate to say it, but learning from you might just be the best thing for me right now.”

Right as he finished, Katherine intentionally turned in his direction, spitting her water out just before she could swallow it. Kane coughed, grabbing her throat while she recovered from that statement. Damien, now covered in his aunt's water, slowly wiped it off of himself, leering at the older woman. “Right, I'll take that as a maybe.” he said.

“Damien, I'm your AUNT!” Katherine reminded him. “It's just...wrong!”

“Well it's not as if I'm having sex with you or anything!”

“What do you think jerking you off is?!”

“Not...sex?”

Katherine hung her head. Her patience was slowly dwindling away, aware that she had quite a lot to teach her cousin's child.

“Okay, fine. Fine. Just...take a seat over by the Batcomputer.” Kane said, pointing her finger in the direction of the seat. Wayne smirked smugly as he headed for the chair, feeling much more comfortable than the previous day when he was seated on the floor. With his tights down to his ankles and his throbbing erection present, all Katherine could think about was having to explain to Alfred why he would need to sanitize Bruce's chair.

With a sigh, Katherine made her way over to Damien, bringing her hand around his schlong once more. Damien sighed as she wrapped her fingers around it, thinking it would just be the same tug job she had given him before. It was not, as he would learn when she pumped her fist up and down the shaft.

Somehow, it was less satisfying than when it was just her skin. Damien groaned loudly, his voice echoing through the cave as his aunt smiled mischievously. It was just how she wanted it to feel: rough. The young Wayne was trying to leave his seat, with his aunt keeping her arm against his chest to avoid him leaving, wanting to watch his misery for just a little while longer.

“Shit shit shit SHIT!” Damien shouted, finally kicking the chair back to leave his aunt's grip. “That didn't feel good at ALL!”

“That was the point!” Kane replied, showing the tape on her fist. “It's a nice piece of payback for making me jerk you off.”

“Well it's not all that great, is it?! I'm still hard!”

“I might as well just blue ball you, then. Especially if you keep being a brat.”

“And you think I'm not just gonna go to dad about this?” asked Damien, folding his arms as he stood up, his cock still stiff in the air. “Want me to mention you molesting me? Who would he believe you on that front?”

That statement upset Katherine, seeing that her nephew figured out a means of blackmailing her. And why wouldn't he, being the son of the world's greatest detective? There was pause from the redhead until she approached him yet again, getting between his legs as she leered at his cocky grin.

“And no hands,” Damien reminded her, “this time let's try something else, like...your mouth.”

Kane could only roll her eyes, annoyed that she was going to end up getting the salty flavor of her nephew's rod in her mouth. She was hardly a fan of oral, even when she gave it to another woman, so this was doubly excruciating for the redhead. Leaning into his groin, Katherine gave in, preparing to swallow the shaft. She pushed down on the tip, shivering as it slid into her mouth so easily. Damien moaned, sitting back in his seat as he relaxed himself. It was wet, sloppy, and so enclosed around his member, not unlike the handy that she gave him the day before. It was a surprisingly pleasant experience, especially with how her tongue was pushing against the underside of his dong.

The redhead hated every second of it, as it went against her sexuality. She also despised the taste, as it was overly salty with an air of musk hitting her nostrils as she grew closer to his crotch. It disgusted her, a shiver running through her body as a result. She ventured forward, preferring to deal with this rather than let her cousin think this was all her doing. As Katherine drew near the halfway point, she started to gag on Damien's shaft, with her saliva pooling out of her mouth. Though she did her best to hold herself back, the spike of the crown into her throat made her hack harder, with saliva flying out onto her nephew's crotch.

“Come on, you've never done this before?!” laughed Damien. “Not even on a toy!”

Pulling back, Kane had to ask, “How do you know there's toy cocks out in the world?”

“I did my research last night, have we not figured that out?” Damien asked. “Now come on, let's get back to it.”

Rolling her eyes, Katherine did just that, pushing her lips down on the rod until she was at a comfortable point. Looking up at her nephew, she could see that he was enjoying this, though it was clear he was expecting her to go all the way down his knob. Her skills weren't that good, as he had seen, so she hoped he would suffice with what she was capable of.

Her head rolling back and forth over the shaft, Katherine left her mouth open to avoid further tasting the young Wayne, with audible glucks escaping her lips. She allowed Damien's shaft to touch her tongue briefly, though she tried her best to avoid it touching even her inner cheeks or the roof. Concerns grew for the redhead as her tongue felt the veins on the member, pumping away as the blood kept itself in the organ for the sake of a full erection. She managed to push just a little deeper, with the crown bulging away at the throat. It was a strange feeling, especially since it pushed her throat out, something she never experienced in her life.

Damien's grip on the arm rests tightened, with his hips bucking away at his aunt's face. He rocked the chair back and forth, attempting to push his rod deeper inside of Katherine. This caused the redhead to gluck, pressing her lips down on the cock to muffle the noises she made. It was tough for her to handle such length, especially for her first time sucking on any sort of phallic device. It didn't help that the speed at which he was rolling his chair back and forth, she was certain that he was going to release his seed soon.

When that time came, Damien held himself close to Katherine, grabbing her skull and pulling her into his crotch until her lips reached the base. Her eyes widened as the crown spiked through her throat, the bulge much more obvious now. The young Wayne groaned, bringing his hips up off the seat as he released his load within his aunt', which trailed down the throat to her stomach. Kane shut her eyes hard, shivering in horror at the young man's spunk going inside her mouth, tasting the milky, salty substance that he was ejaculating.

After his grip loosened, Katherine was able to pull away until the cock popped out of her mouth. Damien took a moment to sit back, exhausted after such an intense release, only the second ever in his life. His eyes managed to look down at his aunt, seeing her lips stained with a bit of his cum, which trickled down her lower lip. It made him grin, happy that he was able to get her to help him out once again.

“That's it...” Kane growled, wiping the cum off of her lip. “Training is done for the day. Just...put your pants up when you're out of your sex coma.” She stormed out of the Batcave, leaving Damian to his devices, still upset that she was being used in such a way.

Damien simply sighed, saying to himself, “This is definitely going to be a fun time with Aunt Kathy. “

##

That night, Katherine laid on the guest bed, resting on her stomach as she caught up on the news throughout the day. It looked as though Tim and Dick were doing well on their part of protecting Gotham while Bruce was off doing whatever it was the Justice League needed to do, having heard no requests for her help. As nice as that was, with the way she and Damien were interacting throughout all of this, it made her wish she could don the Batwoman outfit and get away from him.

At least here, she was safe from his male gaze, wearing red bra and panties to make herself feel the most comfortable she could. There was no way he would consider interrupting her own private time outside of the training. And hopefully, she could put all of this behind her.

Then there was a knock on the door. Katherine groaned, resting her head on the bed. There were only two other people living in the mansion, so she only had two guesses.

“Alfred, that had better be you!” Katherine yelled.

“Guess again!” said the young man's voice from the other side.

Annoyed, Katherine rolled off of her bed, putting a silk robe on and tying it up before she headed to the door. Once it was opened, she saw Damien, also wearing a robe of his own, standing there with a proud smile on his lips. “Now what do you want?” she asked, the training session still fresh in her mind.

“So, I did some thinking,” Damien admitted, “and...I think my way of doing things was a bit overboard.”

“You think?” scoffed the redhead.

“Now hang on, hear me out. I'm willing to do all of this on a fresh note, start all over again...”

“So you want to take your training seriously?” Katherine asked, leaning against the door frame.

Damien continued, “...and ask that maybe we take the training stuff and turn it from combat to...sex education.”

“Damien Wayne...” groaned Katherine. “After you blackmailed me into sucking you off?! You really want to act like I'm going to just forget that and teach you how to have sex?!”

“Okay, look, I'm aware of your sexual orientation, but that should make it a little easier to do, right?” Damien asked.

The redhead aunt cocked her head to the side, confused by his statement. “How does teaching you sex because I'm a lesbian make it any easier?”

“Simple, you already hate my guts.”

“True.” Katherine sighed, giving her nephew that one. “I guess teaching you in the most aggressive of ways WOULD make me feel a little better about...all of that.” It was then that Kane gave pause, her eyes shifting at Damien with concern. “You've...been trying to undress me this whole time with your eyes, haven't you?”

“Yeah...” Damien said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Some things just can't be helped.”

Katherine shut her eyes for a moment. She inhaled, exhaled, and gave him a look. “How do you want it?”

“Well, the way your breasts were pushed up today looked REALLY nice, so...is that manageable?”

“Unfortunately.” Katherine said. “So, what, you want me to use my breasts on you?”

“Wouldn't be all that harmful, would it?”

“No, I guess not.” Katherine then grabbed Damien by the hand, pulling him into her room so that she could avoid Alfred seeing them discuss it any further. Sitting on the bed, Batwoman undid her robe, letting Damien see the rest of her well toned body as she pulled his cock out of his pants. Keeping her bra in place, Kate stuffed it underneath said bra, letting it stick out between her breasts while keeping it close to her. 

Damien took on the work from there, pumping his hips against Katherine's chest while it remained between her boobs. He moaned quietly through his open mouth, enjoying the sensation of her mounds tugging away at his erection. Though the redhead remained uncomfortable with all of this, at least there was an understanding that it was all educational and nothing actually sexual between them. It still felt wrong, of course, as it changed nothing between their relationship all that much.

Eventually, Katherine grew adjusted to the unusual boob job she was giving her nephew, having become accustomed to it in such a short amount of time. She removed the robe she was wearing, letting the young Wayne see more of her skin before she removed her top, exposing her nipples to her nephew. His eyes grew wide as a result, as though he had never seen a woman's breasts in full before, even after admitting he had ogled Power Girl's breasts before when they were close together. With her support gone, Katherine held her breasts together with her hands, moving about while she bounced lightly atop the bed to properly massage Damien's dick.

He shivered as she squeezed in on his member, his body shivering the longer it went on. It was clear to Katherine that he was holding back, trying his best not to let his load out after such a short period of time. While she understood he wanted to let the experience last, she rathered it be done and over with, preferring to get this session over with so she wasn't left servicing the young man forever.

On that note, Katherine began to pump harder, her breasts shifting up and down the schlong as Damien doubled over. It was clear to her that he was getting close, no matter how hard he tried to fight the feeling off. She would quietly admit to herself that this wasn't so bad as she thought, though she wished that it could have at least been attached to someone like Barbara Gordon or even Sstephanie Brown.

The load finally shot out of Damien's dick, the young man gasping as he shot back upright, his body quivering as every shot of spunk flew out from between his aunt's tits. With some of it landing on her face, Katherine groaned, as that was the second time she was wearing her nephew's cream on herself. At least this she could clean off, rather than let it sit in her stomach for hours on end as it dissolved. She was, however, amazed he still had so much cum to let out, even if it was barely comparable to what he shot out just from the use of her hand.

Damien sighed, collapsing on the bed next to his aunt. He was exhausted from the release, wiping the sweat off his forehead just as it was forming. Realizing just how much of a mess was on her after that, Katherine stood up to reach for some tissues, cleaning herself up after her nephew came all over her. “There...” Katherine said, “I hope you're happy with yourself.”

“A little...” Damien said with an exhausted laugh. “I mean, it wasn't anywhere as good as the first few times, but I still enjoyed it.”

She tied her bathrobe up, covering her body as she returned to her nephew, pulling him off the bed. “So then you're good for the night?”

“Unfortunately. A shame since I'd love to 'learn' more about sex from you, aunt Kathy.”

“We'll see,” she said, opening the door to lightly whip Damien into the hallway, “just be ready for training proper tomorrow.” After she closed the door, Katherine went back to her bed, herself ready for some sleep. Although she had a rather odd realization about all of this, something that nerved her when she was already aggravated by her nephew.

He was getting all the pleasure around her, while she was getting none of it. And tomorrow at training, she was going to change that for sure.

##

“Well, what's this? We're actually doing training?”

Damien finally showed up, wearing his tights once more before his aunt while she was practicing with a metallic bo staff. To his surprise, Katherine had cut her gear just a bit, enough that her leggings now looked like sports trunks that continued to squeeze into her thighs while the sports bra was cut deep enough that the cleavage was showing off so much of her chest, with the nipples still covered up.

“I thought I'd make this a bit more interesting today,” Katherine said as she tossed her nephew another staff, “a bit of a challenge for your sex education.”

“I think I like this,” Damien said, pausing only to study the weapon his aunt tossed to him, “at least, I think, anyway. It's not going to involve shoving these up someone's rectum, is it?”

“No, but that's not a terrible idea,” Katherine said, grinning as she prepared for another sparring fight with her relative. “I figure the winner dictates where we go next. If you win, you choose how we go about it. If I win, I decide. Sound good?”

“Bring it on, then.” Damien said, grinning as he struck an offensive post with his staff, “just remember who you're dealing with here.”

“Considering you've yet to properly win in these sparring fights, I didn't forget in the first place.”

Damien took offense to that, being the first to swing his bo staff. Katherine anticipated the move, ducking under it and using her momentum to swing at his ankles. The young Robin jumped up, avoiding the staff striking him and taking him down so suddenly. The two then used their training weapons to fight one another, looking to test the others' talents while also showing their determination to obtain the 'prize' in the end. Katherine was the most defensive for sure, though there was an occasional strike back from her. Damien was playing offense, though he did his best to study his aunt's movements, figuring out the right place and time for him to strike and potentially take his aunt down.

There was one move in particular that ended up determining the outcome of that sparring match, with Katherine planting the staff in the ground of the training area, using it to push herself off the ground, swinging around it like a pole and laying two kicks into her relative that ended up knocking him down to the ground. With Damien laying down, Katherine then took the staff and planted the blunt end on his chest, keeping him there as she smiled confidently at him.

“Well, are you ready to drop those pants?” Katherine asked.

“Just...tell me what you're planning to do.” Damien sighed, begrudgingly admitting defeat without actually saying so. Kane then removed her shoes from her feet, followed by the socks.

“Is that a helpful enough clue for you?”

“Yup...not what I was expecting, but you're the educator here.” Damien then removed his tights, allowing his cock to spring out from underneath. Katherine went right to work on his member, using her sole to massage the underside of his shaft as it laid over his crotch. Despite being on the bottom, Damien was still enjoying the massage from his aunt's foot, keeping himself from touching his member, especially when Katherine could potentially stomp down on his dick repeatedly, as well as his hand.

Katherine smiled smugly, still holding the bow down on Damien's chest while she rested her other fist on her hip. Though she may not be appreciative of the opposite sex, she was oddly growing aroused by the fact she was making her nephew ejaculate in due time due to her foot rubbing against his shaft. It was oddly satisfying to her, dominating her cousin's child without actually using any orifices to do so. Perhaps, if she wasn't saving the world as Batwoman, she could convince her lover to let her take up a side job as a domme.

Working her foot faster against Damien's cock brought the young Robin to the brink of climax, his back arching into the air even as the staff remained on his chest. It was clear to Katherine that he was getting close, as she had seen this compulsive action before, given the last two days. He was clearly showing signs of his enjoyment, grunting and groaning like a beast in heat. Kane even went on to press her foot down on his shaft, stopping her massage just to watch how he would respond. The young Wayne panted loudly, his voice deep as his eyes shot open wide. It was a bit much, or at least that was what she gathered by the way he reacted.

To her surprise, however, after she softened the pressure on his dick, Damien held his hand up to stop her. “Wait, wait wait! That...actually feels nice.”

Cackling, Katherine put the pressure back on the young Wayne's shaft, watching him react in a similar manner. She pushed her heel down on his balls, watching his teeth clench together as he growled through them. It was finally enough to bring Damien to a climax, with his cum shooting out across his torso, landing as far as his chest and trailing back to his cock. Lifting the bo staff off him, Katherine used it to tap as his cock, watching him quiver as it deflated. “So, how was that?” she asked.

“Weirdly enough? Better than one would think.” Damien said, lifting himself up to sit on the floor. “Maybe do a bit more of that.”

“We'll see. Just make sure you get into the shower before lunch. I'm going to go into mine.” Katherine said, leaving the bo behind as she left the cave.

Damien grinned upon hearing that. He was going to make his way to the shower, for certain. However, she never told him which shower to go to.

##

As she had been doing the last few days, Katherine took to the shower, washing the sweat off of her toned body. She especially needed it for her feet, after the unusually euphoric rub and tug she gave Damien using them.

As she let the otherwise silent bathroom surround her, the calming water running over her head, she had an odd consideration regarding the feelings dominating Damien like that brought about. It wasn't inherently sexual because it was a man, more like it was pleasure because of her position against him. She assured herself if it was a woman, it would feel just as gratifying to get them off in humiliating fashion...though her toes would have to go inside the woman instead...

In fact, as Kane's fingers brought themselves down to her clit, she was rubbing away at the image of Dick's response to her foot rub more than anything. It made her wet having given the little brat what he deserved, though it made her wonder why she never received that same frame of mind when it came to fighting the tough guys across Gotham and put them in her place in similar fashion.

Unfortunately, all this thinking distracted her as Damien entered the bathroom, using the stealth his father had taught him to enter within. After sneaking his way into the shower and behind his aunt, he grinned as he reached out for Katherine's breasts, looking to circle around and grope her in surprise...

“Don't even think about it, Damien.”

The young Wayne pulled back, disappointed in his failure. “How did you-”

“What, did you think I wasn't expecting some form of revenge after that?” Kane asked, turning her head back to him as she shampooed her hair. “Besides, I had a feeling you weren't going to let me be in peace, especially with how short that sparring session went.”

“Dammit...” Damien said, snapping his fingers as the shower water ran over his head.

“Still, I get the feeling you're not going to leave me alone until you've had some kind of fun, are you?”

“Afraid not.” Damien confessed.

Katherine sighed, sticking her ass out for the young Wayne. “Here, put it between my cheeks. But don't you dare think about going inside either of my holes.”

“Right, I'll do my best to control myself.” Damien said, stroking his cock with one hand while he gave a thumbs up with the other.

“Yeah, your best better be that it doesn't get in at all...” mumbled Kane as Damien slipped his cock between her cheeks. Thanks to the shower water and the shampoo running down her back, Damien pumped his cock away hard between the cheeks, a smooth ride for his member along the way. He exhaled through his nostrils, enjoying the pleasure that came from his aunt letting him use her for relief. She seemed to ignore him for the most part this time around, though she was bent over during all of this. Not that she minded, as she was almost done cleaning herself off anyway, though she was likely going to have to redo parts of her body once her nephew was done with her ass.

It did, in some odd way, remind Katherine of the multiple times her partners stuffed their toyc cocks in her holes, pleasuring her in a way that she loved. It made her hum with delight, having little care if Damien heard her or not. Even if it was her nephew, it still felt good, and quite honestly, the redhead was in need of her satisfaction as well. At this point, she didn't care if the cock was fake or not; she needed something to get her off.

In fact, what threw Damien off was how his aunt backed into him, with his cock still between her cheeks while his hands squeezed them in. It was more than he expected from the redhead, figuring that she would just allow him to use her ass. The shift in control took him off guard, though he continued to pump his hips against Katherine, with his cock still pressing against her crack.

Unfortunately, the two grew too far apart from one another, which resulted in Damien's dick slipping out from his aunt's cheeks. Katherine took notice, but before she could say anything it was too late: The young Wayne's crown pushed against her asshole, with his push so hard that it punctured through. Realizing he had accidentally shoved his cock inside of her ass, Damien realized the mistake he made, especially as Katherine cried out in a way that could only happen by having your anus torn apart.

No, she was fine, but the sudden stretching she felt from such an impactful push into her ass would have set anyone off like that. Katherine remained tense, her eyes widening as she stared ahead of her. She wanted to turn around and smack her nephew, but she had a feeling any sudden movement she made was going to literally rub her the wrong way, and that was not her intention right now.

“Uh...sorry, aunt Kathy.” Damien said, clearly apologetic for his cock suddenly popping into her rectum.

“It's...mph...not okay.” Katherine said, trying her best to calm down from that moment. “Just...finish in my ass, and then we'll just...move on from there. Okay?”

Damien nodded, slowly pushing his cock into Katherine until his base had reached her cheeks. From there, he was careful with his movements, as he didn't want his aunt to slap him for making the wrong move. She groaned in a deep yet quiet voice as her anus was stretched out by his girth, grinding her teeth the further he burrowed into her. When every inch of his cock was placed inside, the young Wayne moved his hips back preparing for soft juts that would at least pleasure his cock.

After some time, Katherine was able to relax, though she felt she may need an ice pack after that. Damien, to his credit, was a bit less harsh on her ass, trying not to work her too hard for fear that he would make her rawhide much more raw than it needed to be. She was moaning, fondling her breasts while her nephew plowed into her behind, getting a feel for the softness in her rear as he continued to push his cock into her rectum. The shower water helped lubricate his cock enough that it was smoother when going inside her.

With Katherine finally used to Damien's cock, she started backing into his hips, meeting him part ways into the young man's thrusts. It was for the both of them, especially with the wet sound of skin slapping against skin echoing in the bathroom. It sounded much harder than what it actually was, with the water splashing between them, but there was still a sense of pleasure between the both of them. Kane even reached for her pussy, rubbing away at her clit after going days without some form of pleasure. The anal reaming Damien gave her was more than enough to get her started, aroused when the original feelings of being accidentally poked into her rectum.

She moaned loudly, her mouth open as the shower water ran over her face. She licked the liquid from her lips, her drenched red hair sticking to her back. Damien started slowing down his thrusts, though he pounded harder into her rear to make up for it. His cock was throbbing inside of her anus, looking to release his load once more. It was only the second time he released his load in the day, but he was growing slowly more accustomed to it, even better that he was doing this right after his aunt used her foot to massage his erection.

Neither one of them said anything, just riding it out until the end. When Damien slammed into his aunt's rear one last time, it pushed them both over the edge, with the young Robin shooting his load into her ass. Katherine growled as she rubbed her fingers away faster against her snatch, causing her fluids to drip onto the floor of the shower stall. It was an odd feeling for her, with her juices blasting away hard as she came. It was a sure sign that she hadn't released in a few days, and despite the seed releasing in her asshole, it was still one of the best orgasms she had.

After that, Damien pulled his cock from Katherine's ass, the redhead pushing out his cum afterwards. It plopped to the ground, with the shower water pushing it towards the drain. Kane almost fell to her knees after that, with Damien holding his hand against the wall as he caught his breath.

“That felt good...” he chuckled. “You're a pretty helpful aunt, you know.”

“Sure, right.” Kane sighed. “Just...go have lunch or something. I'm gonna need to clean myself up. Again.”

“Well, you might need a toilet for that,” Damien chuckled, stepping out of the shower before Kate could try to sweep his feet out from under him, “there's quite a lot to clean up there.”

As the bathroom door slammed shut, Katherine simply rolled her eyes and went back to showering. There really wasn't much she could retort with anyway, and she was too worn out from that orgasm.

##

The next day, Katherine was ready for another sparring session with Damien. She had some ideas to motivate him today, which would potentially lead to another foot massage that was pleasure to her brain.

Of course, right as she walked into the Batcave and glanced at the computer, she almost jumped off the stairs and into the giant penny, finding Damien sitting in the chair, stark naked as he jerked his own cock.

“Damien! Are you serious?!” Katherine yelled. “Do you realize how much we're going to have to sanitize that thing now?”

“Really? That's your concern?” laughed the young Wayne child. “Not that I'm jerking it in front of you?”

“If I'm being honest, I'm at the point where I just don't care about that. But what I'm most concerned about is that you're doing this instead of being ready to train.”

“Didn't we agree that all of that training was going to be put into sex ed? Besides, I think we agree we have more energy for that than combat.”

“Okay, fine. What did you need to know this time, then?”

“Well, this one might be a little obvious, but there's one hole I've yet to really touch, and I think it's a little more essential than anything else we've been using, right?”

“You...want to actually have sex with me.” Kane said. “Not just anal or oral...the same procreational sex that led to you being born. With your aunt. With the potential for you to impregnate me.”

“That sounds about right.”

There was a pause between the pair until Katherine let out an aggravated sigh, removing her leggings from her lower body. “You know what? Fine. Just remember this is just for my own pleasure, okay?”

“If you insist.” said Damien, shrugging with one hand while the other was still stroking away at his cock even as she leered at him. The redhead put her stuff down on the floor near the training area, making her way to the computer with a naked figure approaching the young Robin. As Katherine took an embarrassing seat on her nephew's lap, she reminded herself that this was merely just a toy to her, and nothing more. Yes, there was a good chance she could end up with the little goblin's child from this, but she was still in need of her own pleasure. This would, unfortunately, have to do for now.

As the cock slipped between the folds, Kane sucked on her lower lip, eyes looking up at the ceiling as she pushed down on it. The Robin's tool stretched out her canal, with the young man groaning as he felt the tightness of her snatch on his member. It felt incredible to his senses, but he did worry that he would end up cumming sooner than he'd like.

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Kane continued to push until his cock was inside her snatch, with the crown poking into her cervix. It was an uncomfortable feeling for Batwoman, having a man's dick, let alone Damien's, inside of her, but she had to constantly remind herself that this was something she needed. She began to rock against his lap, the cock moving about inside her canal.

The redhead took to control, grinding away at her nephew's shaft while the crown massaged against her cervix repeatedly. It did, admittedly, feel good, but the constant reminder of what she was doing repeated in her mind, informing her just how wrong all of this was. Though she supposed she was going to have to take the advice she learned from a partner early on in her same-sex love life; sometimes the things that make us feel best aren't always considered right.

Time passed, with Damien squeezing in on his aunt's cheeks, hearing the redhead moan unexpectedly. He was grinning widely, seeing that he managed to get this far with her for the sake of her own pleasure, though he was glad that he accidentally got all of this rolling. Sooner or later, he was likely going to discover hormones, he was just happy he did it now and not when he was his father's age.

Damien leaned into Katherine's breasts, moving his hands to her back to bring her in close to his face. It was the oddest sight for Kane even as she bounced around on the cock, seeing someone bring themselves so close to her chest. Even her female partners never had such an obsession over her orbs, though she also had to remind herself she was dealing with a barely legal young man.

Rocking away harder on Damien's Dick, Kate panted loudly, bringing herself close to the brink of an orgasm. She didn't think her nephew was anywhere close to that point, judging by how silent his own pleasure was, even if he buried his face in her breasts. She tried to see this as pleasure for herself, even if she knew at some point she was going to have to make him cum as well.

Before she could even get close to climax, she heard her phone buzzing away, vibrating as she received a call from Bruce. “Shit...” Katherine growled, realizing she needed to take that call before Bruce felt something was wrong by the lack of response. “Hang on a second...”

“H-Hey!” Damien shouted as Katherine popped his cock from her sheath. To grab her phone from her bag. “But we're so close to-”

“Do you WANT me to avoid a call from your dad?”

“...Go ahead.”

In a rush, Katherine reached her phone next to her towel and sports bottle, though Damien found her angle perplexing. She was on her hands and knees even as everything was on the ground, and her naked backside facing him. It looked enticing, to be sure, and it told the young man that she was expecting him to continue on, even as she was on the phone with his father.

“Bruce? You okay out there?” Katherine asked. “Just checking up, of course...” She sighed, amazed that if that was the case, Bruce was showing some restraint by not calling every day at an exact time. “Yeah, Damien and I are fine. He's been a bit...stubborn, to be sure, but we're getting along just fiiiiine!” There was a shiver in her voice as her nephew came up behind her, shoving his cock inside her snatch yet again. He pumped away at his aunt's backside, grinning mischievously even as he knew she was talking to Batman on the other side of that call.

“No, no, I'm fine! Really, just a little sprain from today's training. Damien's really improving on his training...” The redhead groaned as Damien pounded harder into her ass, his balls swinging into her clit while he rubbed his shaft against her canal. It was the most pleasure he had felt in these last few days, especially when he tried to push his entire length into her sheath.

“Yeah, it's okay, he's been good. We're getting along okay...so, how's everything on your big event?” She made sure to change the subject quickly, aware that if she made any further noises while she spoke her cousin would grow suspicious, worried that something more sinister would be happening. And he wouldn't be wrong, they were technically sinning...

“Okay, well, you're going to be a while longer, of course. Just...be safe. Hm? Damien? He actually went to take a shower after the training, so you might want to wait a while before you talk to him...” She smiled even as her cousin couldn't see it, nervous that if they weren't careful Bruce could call his phone and have similar concerns if he didn't make it in time. “Yeah, I'll be good, don't worry! You just take...care...okay, see you, good luck!” Kane ended the call right there, resting her elbows on the floor so she could cover her face as it turned red. “Oh my fucking god...”

“Yeah, it feels that good?” Damien asked.

“That's not...it!” Katherine said, pausing at the sharp spike the crown made against her cervix. “Your dad almost caught us!”

“Well I thought you were inviting me to this position!” Damien said, grabbing his aunt's long red hair, pulling back on it. “You really should be more careful how you answer a phone...”

“Just...make me cum.” Katherine growled in a demanding tone. Damien gave her a thumbs up in response, pumping away harder at her rear while her fluids began to spurt from her snatch. He bit down on his lower lip, letting go of his aunt's hair and reaching around for her breasts. He brought her back to meet with his chest, still pounding at Katherine's backside until they were ready for release.

The redhead curled her chin against her chest, with Damien squeezing her chest even as she was quivering against him. Her fluids began to leak out of her snatch, spraying into the floor near the Batcomputer. Her eyes rolled back, with her mouth hanging open soon after, her body loosening up as the orgasm continued. It tensed up when Damien finally dumped his load inside her snatch, with Katherine worrying about the seed breaking through her cervix and filling up her reproductive organs. It was similar to the previous day when he filled up her anal cavity, though it was a much smaller space in comparison. This was most evident by how his jizz dripped from her snatch, though the liquids she released upon climax aided in that.

When his cock popped out of her, Katherine collapsed to the ground, her ass still in the air while her pussy leaked of her nephew's fluids, a sentence she was sure she'd never think about ever in her life. Damien stood up, wiping his brow as his cock deflated. “Well, that was some nice training.” Damien said with a grin.

“If you want to call it that...” Katherine replied, flipping her red hair over her shoulder, even as it landed on her sweaty back. “I guess I can at least give you some credit, you make a nice toy for me.”

“Well, if you want, we could keep going. Unless you'd rather we just stop for the day.”

“I have an idea.” Katherine said. “Meet me in my room later tonight, and we'll forego training for tomorrow.”

Damien's smile went from ear to ear. “Sounds great to me.”

##

It was a position that Katherine was aware of, but had never experienced. The idea was wild, to be sure, but if things with her and Damien were going to get this far with neither one of them caring about age difference, sexuality, or blood relations, they might as well go all the way.

Kane was on her back, with this being the umpteenth position she and Damien were in. Her legs were over her head, her body curled up by her nephew as he drilled his dick down into her snatch. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth as she looked up at the ceiling, avoiding the wicked grin of her nephew as he looked down at her. They had been going at it for at least an hour, with Kane loving the pleasure of the young Robin's cock pounding into her sheath, even if she didn't like the person that it was attached to.

Pounding harder and harder, with his balls smacking down into Katherine's body, Damien's cock throbbed away at the inside. He was groaning louder and louder as the seconds passed by, until he was ready to dump his load. He held himself close to Kane, letting his seed spurt out inside her pussy. The redhead quivered, grabbing the sheets as her legs kicked away in the air, a response to the unusual position while her young relative came inside her snatch.

The fluids filled up within Batwoman, with Damien groaning as he held his eyes shut. He was losing count of how many times he came within the last few days, though that didn't matter to him anymore, just that he was experiencing pleasure in the best way possible.

Even as he pulled his cock out of his aunt, Damien wasn't finished. He used the fluids stuck on his cock to stroke into it, hardening himself up almost right away. Katherine wasn't sure if she should chalk that up to his stamina, or something in his blood, but he did seem used to holding up so much energy for sexual activity compared to the last few days. Perhaps he just needed to get used to it for a while was all.

When his dick was stiff, Damien rolled Katherine over onto her stomach, sticking her ass up in the air. By this point she had just let him use her as he pleased, aware that she was going to receive some of that pleasure back in some manner. He stuffed his member inside her asshole, causing her to groan as it stretched out. She reached for a pillow, bringing it to her mouth as she bit down on it, her growling muffled by the downed softness. Her nephew began to pound hard against her backside, with his shaft thrusting hard within the rectal cavity as he did so.

“Rrrrgh, fuck...” Katherine growled, backing her ass into Damien as she had done beforehand when they last had anal interactions. She stared at the headboard as the young Wayne drilled her anus, the veins pumping against the tunnel once more. It was a sure sign that they were losing steam, as Damien had been able to last longer than this. But with multiple orgasms being experienced, he was showing his exhaustion. Kane wasn't much better, having lost her drive over an hour ago, or what felt like an hour. Time was lost on her, as they had been at this for most of the night.

Damien dumped his load into his aunt's ass, a feeling that he was familiar with, minus the shower water running over them. This was preferable for him, as he didn't feel like it was raining atop them. Kane growled into the pillow, pushing it into her face as she tried to muffle herself. Katherine's juices spurted out on the bed as well, dampening them as a result of her squirting climax. She was going to have a hard time explaining that to Alfred, that was certain...

The two were separated yet again, with Damien's cock popping out of Kane's asshole. The redhead rolled over, clearly exhausted from so much sex throughout the day. She stared blankly at the ceiling, her mouth hanging open even as Damien stood over her. She couldn't even show signs of shock that he was masturbating over her yet again, having enough strength to even do so.

It didn't last too long, but Damien made sure to aim for his aunt's open mouth, grunting as he shot strings of cum onto her face. After adjusting his targeting, he managed to hit her tongue, with Katherine gathering enough of his spunk that she waited until he was finished, swallowing it down in one gulp. She laid there with an oddly satisfied smile on her lips, even as her face was covered in cum.

Damien finally collapsed on the bed, laying on his back next to his aunt. “Well...this has been an exciting week.” he laughed. “It'll be a bit of a shame when you have to leave and dad comes back from his mission.”

Katherine chuckled, rolling over to her nephew and spooning him from the side. “Actually...I'm sure we can convince your dad to let me stay here. Just say I'm an excellent trainer is all.”

“You're not coming onto me, are you?”

“No...just this.” She reached for his cock and balls, giving his scrotum a tight squeeze that made him purr.


End file.
